<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding You by RABNerd28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355658">Finding You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABNerd28/pseuds/RABNerd28'>RABNerd28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Post-Battle, Post-The Falcon and the Winter Soldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABNerd28/pseuds/RABNerd28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sam!” He called for him several times. Searching both the bedrooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, the laundry room off to the side. But he wasn’t there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have this idea of Sam being with The Avengers during the next movie, while Bucky is off doing other things. But then they're reunited and get together at the end. So, here's some of that idea.</p><p>Also, I've barely written Bucky and never written Sam, so if the characterizations are off, that's why.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky didn’t know why he thought searching the whole house would be a good idea. The likelihood that Sam was there was very low, he was probably in some hospital somewhere, but it was where they dropped him off and his scattered brain thought that maybe there was a chance.</p><p>“Sam!” He called for him several times. Searching both the bedrooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, the laundry room off to the side. But he wasn’t there. The TV was on as the news reporters voice riverbed throughout the house, giving reports on what happened in New York. It’s second extraterrestrial disaster. He was waiting for a name, something. Anything. About Sam. The disaster was over, and if there were any signs of the new Avengers, no one was talking about it. No one was contacting him. Why would they? He wasn’t family. He wasn’t in Sam’s emergency contacts, he would probably be the last person to know if anything was wrong with him.</p><p>Bucky couldn’t stand it. He was gonna drive over to New York himself. He grabbed his motorcycle keys off the table and ran back outside, happy that he never took off his leather jacket. He practically slid into his motorcycle, ready to start it and go.</p><p>“Not even a hello before you’re ready to leave.” Bucky practically dropped his keys at the voice. He turned around. Leaning against the tree in the center of the front yard was Sam. He was banged up, scrapes and bruises on his arms. A bandage was on his forehead. His uniform was a complete and total mess, but somehow his wings still stayed intact. The shield was sitting against the tree, and he had his big goofy smile on his face. “Most people would say hi to Captain America after he got back from a life threatening mission, but I guess you’re not most people.”</p><p>All thoughts pushed out of Bucky’s mind, and he practically ran to Sam. They collided in a hug and Bucky practically melted in his relief. His brain wouldn’t accept that Sam was okay unless he was in his arms. He practically melted into him, letting his head rest in between his neck and shoulder. If he was being honest, he and Sam had never really hugged like this. It was mostly what people nowadays called “bro hugs” and quick grabs with a pat on the back. He’d never gotten the moment to just hold Sam close, the way he’d been wanting to for a while now. He wouldn’t say the disaster was worth this moment, but it was pretty damn close.</p><p>“You’re squeezing a little hard there.” Sam said. Bucky forced himself to remove his arms and step back. He ran his hands along Sam’s biceps for a second, holding on, before letting them fall to his side.</p><p>“Sorry.” He said.</p><p>“It’s fine. Just not all of us have fast healing super soldier.” Sam rolled back his shoulders, still uncomfortable from whatever injuries he sustained during the battle. There was a moment of silence and Bucky really didn’t know what to say. Luckily Sam broke it for him. “So, how was Germany?” Bucky blinked.</p><p>“How was Germany?!” Sam just gave him a smirk and shrugged. “You go off and fight aliens in New York, possibly die several times. Wait, no, not possibly, you definitely almost died several times. Because you do something stupid everytime you go out into the field. And you come back to this house, after I believe you might be dead, and just ask me how Germany went?!”</p><p>“Yeah, pretty much.” Sam was still smiling, clearly happy getting a rise out of Bucky. Bucky wanted to kiss it off his face more than anything, but instead pushed that urge down the back of his throat.</p><p>“Oh it was going perfect. Great even. Pretty boring actually, considering most of what the information was stuff we already knew, so it was gonna be pretty uneventful. Until I’m leaving and I’m finding out that Captain America is fighting aliens in New York, because he’s an idiot. That coupled with the message on my phone, made it feel like I was going to be going home to the dead body of one of the only people left in the universe that I still care abo-” Bucky didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Sam’s lips were now against his.</p><p>His hand at the back of his neck on the edge of his hair. Bucky quickly gave in, kissing him back. Grabbing at Sam’s kevlar to pull him closer. It was the first time in twenty four hours Bucky felt like he could breathe. Sam kissed like he did everything. Going in headfirst without a plan, and making Bucky feel like he was on air. It felt like every moment of his life had led up to Sam Wilson kissing him.</p><p>They eventually pulled apart, and Bucky instantly wanted to dive back in. Sam pushed their foreheads together and Bucky felt okay again. He could look directly into Sam’s dark beautiful eyes, and take him all in. His smile was still there, more filled with relief than anything else. Bucky felt the same, but the moment was gone, since he was now remembering how stupid Captain America is. He quickly pulled back from Sam.</p><p>“This doesn’t mean I’m not mad at you for going off half cocked into the middle of an alien warzone.” Bucky said. Sam gave a small laugh.</p><p>“I promise to bring you next time.” He replied.</p><p>“That’s not what I mean.” Bucky wanted so badly to reach out for Sam’s hand, but he was trying to be angry right now.</p><p>“I’ll make it up to you.” Sam was smirking now, and Bucky wanted it off his face.</p><p>“You better.” He decided to do so and kissed him.</p><p>Perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come join me in the SamBucky discord! https://discord.gg/gZDvXETWXM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>